KYA YEH SAACH HAIN
by ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA IS BEST
Summary: ISS BAAR BOHOT HI HATKE STORY HAIN CID TEAM KO HILA KE RAKH DIYA..KOUN ?PEEP INTO THE STORY TO KNOW IT
1. sad time

Hello friends this is a story on abhi daya tarika shreya ACP and all cid officers…..mainly abhi…. Main abhi

At abhijeet home

Abhijeet in angry mood thinking….yeh tarika kesai kar sakti hain mere saath...ussne mujhse baat bhi nahi kiya USS vaibhav ke baje se… kal se mai usse baat nahin karunga…tarika janti hain main gusse mai hu phir bhi manane ke liye nahin aaya…..

Daya-arey abhi kya hua….abhi don't listen and he speaks loudly abhi!

Abhi-haan haan woh daya tum ander kesai aaye…..

Daya-darwaza toad ke…

Abhi-kya tumne mera darwaza todha…..

Daya- arey woh saab chor tum yeh soch rahe hona ki tarika ayegi to agar tumhe yeh lagta hain ki tarika aayegi yeh galat hain tarika vaibhav ke saath dinner main hain….

Abhi is angry now-kya….bol raha hain tu….

Daya-sahi bol raha hu…..accha mai aab chalta hu shreya mera intezar kar rahi hain….

Abhi-arey wah kya baat hain….good bye and best of luck…

Daya-best of luck kyun….

Abhi-woh tu samaj jayega…and daya leave and again he sunk in his deep thought…..

Next day at forensic lab….

Abhi daya ACP and sachin enter and abhi is angry by seeing tarika with that vaibhav….abhi is very angry…..so he tell ACP

Abhi-sir main aapne khabri se milne ja raha hu mai baad mai aata hu….and he went away looking at tarika his heart was telling that this is the last time of seeing her so he went away…..

After 2 hour…..

Acp-all the people in the bureau was in tensed why did not abhijeet came back…

Daya-sir mujhe bohot daar lag raha hain….and the phone ring….

Daya-hello senior inspector daya speaking…

Man-sir main sameer bol raha hu…

Daya-haan boliye kya hua hai…..

Sameer-sir ambawadi chawl ke samne firing ho raha hai…..ek inspector ke saath…..unko goli lagi hain kandhe pai…..bohot khoon beh raha hain….aap please jaldi aajaiye….

Daya-haan hum AA rahe hain and he listen a shout from a familar voice…..aah! Abhijeet!

Shreya-sir kya hua….sir!

Daya-shreya jaldi ambawadi chawl ke samne firing ho raha hain aur abhijeet KO goli lagi hain…jaldi chalo…..

At ambawadi chawl…

They reached there and saw abhijeet lying there and he had blood on his chest…and a criminal point a gun to abhijeet head and a gunshot…daya shot the man and the man fell on the ground and daya went towards abhijeet and said that he is alive…they take abhijeet to hospital and salunkhe tarika and vaibhav came to hospital…..after 3 hour doctor came out and said…

Doctor-unhe bohot kam samay hain aap unse jaldi baat karlijiye…..

Everybody fell into cry…..and went inside the ICU….

Daya went to him and hug him…..

Daya-kyun kiya tumne abhijeet dosti ka vaada deke…..haan…..

Abhi smiles-kyun nahin tu aage barr daya humesha khush rakhna meri behen KO aur tu bhi…..

Shreya-nahin bhaiya aap aisa maat boliye…

Abhi-ro kyu rahi ho pagli haan daya tumhe bohot khush rakhega…arey tum sab ro kyu rahe ho haan aab santi se jane do….

ACP-abhijeet chup raho tum kuch nahin hoga…

Abhi smiles-arey sir aap bhi Na upar jake mai sabke pray karunga…..tarika ji apna khyal rakhna….tarika ji aap idhar ayiye…..and she come to him she pull her face down and abhi smiles and he did not bother that there is his senior and his friend, junior and doctor he kissed her cheek..Apna khyal rakhna…. sablog acche rehena and tarika ji abhi tak maine aapko nahin kaha ki i…I love...Love you ap khush rehena aur acche rehana... tarika had tears in her eyes….and daya tum mere behen ko khush rakhna…sablog ko bhi aapna khyal rakhna….salunkhe sahab apna khyal rakhna..aab lab mai shanty hoga….apna khyal rakhna sir aur vaibhav bhi khyal rakhna apna….ACP sir apna khyal rakhna…..freddy apna khyal rakhna aur bhabhiji ka bhi…and now his heart beat going down and the monitor shows tha the peak line is going in straight and he take his last breathe and tell in break words-sss…sir,ta..Tarika, daya, freddy, shreya, ...Ss...Sir AP...apna khyal rakhna and he take a large breathe this was his last breathe and his soul left his body…..and the monitor shows the straight line…..all are crying…..and the doctor put the white cover on his full body…..all were crying badly….

After 7 years…

Daya is married to shreya and tarika hadn't married only of abhijeet love….tarika is going to Canada for a conference and went to Mumbai airport with daya…..

Daya-tarika acche se Jana…aur phone karna…

Tarika-haan mai phone karungi…

Daya-thik hai tarika…happy journey…..tarika…loudly tarika!

Tarika in shock-daya jara udhar dekho….daya look and he too was shock….

They saw a man…..he went to a car….. Tarika cancelled her conference and went straight to cid bureau with daya…

In the quallis…

Daya-yeh kesai ho sakta hain

Tarika-haan yeh to sacch hain lekin yeh kesai ho sakta hain….I don't believe….and they reached bureau…..

At the bureau….

Daya and tarika hurriedly enter at the bureau and all were shock and ACP came out of his cabin and asked them…..

Acp-daya tarika kya hua aur tarika tum to forensic conference ke liye Canada nahi gayi….

Daya-sir…sir humne usse KO dekha…all were shock…

Acp-tum log kya bol rahe ho haan ….and a car had come to the bureau….a man with familiar voice came inside the bureau….

Man-can I come in sir …all turned to that direction….and all were shock….

Acp-yeh kaise ho sakta hain yeh nahin ho sakta…tum koun ho….

Man-**senior inspector abhijeet on duty sir…**all were shock….

Acp-abhijeet tum….

Abhijeet-haan mai sir…maine aap se baat kithi…

Acp-haan to woh tum they…

Abhijeet-haan sir….

All in shock-abhijeet sir aap…abhijeet is also shock…for their behavior….

Daya-abhijeet tum….

Abhijeet-aap koun hain….this was another shock for them….

Daya- tum mujhe nahin pehechante…

Abhijeet-nahin….. infact main inlogo ko bhi nahin pehechanta….

All in shock-kya sir aap hume nahin pehechante…

Abhijeet-nahin….

Daya-main senior inspector daya….yeh hain Freddy, shreya, rajat, purvi, sachin, tarika and Nikhil

Abhijeet-hello…and and a murder case had come….all went to the place…

At the place…

Abhijeet-sir isse chaku mar ke khun kiya Gaya hain…

Acp-aisa hi hain abhijeet…abhijeet iss lash KO forensic lab KO bhejne ki ready karo….

At forensic lab….

ACP daya and abhijeet went to forensic lab tarika was not their ACP sir tell to her to went to her house…abhijeet had a phone call so he attend the call….

Salunkhe-boss issey chaku marke khun kya gaya hain…aur yeh 2 ghante pehele mara hain….aur salunkhe was about to say ….salunkhe was talkless..he was shocked…..

Kya abhijeet jinda tha ya uski koi plan hain…janne ke liye all have to wait..And please review ;)


	2. salunkhe ka pyar par abhijeet shocked

Salunkhe was talk less he was very shocked to see him again in the forensic lab after so many years….salunkhe asked to ACP…

Salunkhe-boss he had tears but he caught his tears in front of them and tells to ACP boss yeh to abhijeet hain na ya mai sapna dekh raha hu….

Acp-salunkhe tu sapna nahin saach mai usse hi dekh raha hain…

Salunkhe was shocked-kya lekin yeh kaise ho sakta hain…haan…jo 7 saal pehele mar chukka hain who aab yahapar kesai ho sakta hain…kya yeh saach hain ya sapna…

Acp-tu sapney main nahin hain salunkhe...Yeh abhijeet hi hain…hum log to dar gaye thee ki yeh kaise ho sakta hain…..abhijeet shocked what did these people are talking…and this was making him irritated….

Salunkhe-boss iska name kya hain….acp was talk less that salunkhe want to know his name but he thinks that….

ACP pov-agar salunkhe janega ki iska name abhijeet hain to yeh to ro uthega lekin iske samne to batana bhi mushkil hain….salunke again call …

Salunkhe-boss bataoge bhi ki iska name kya hain….

Acp-**SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET…..**

Salunkhe was shocked-kya!Yeh kaise ho sakta hain haan yeh to mar chukka tha na 7 saal peheley haan to yeh kaise ho sakta hain….and he broke down in tears and went towards abhijeet and hug him tightly and said-mai abase tumhe kabhi pareshan nahin karunga….please tum aap kabhi hume chorke nahin jayoge…bolo na abhijeet bolo…but abhijeet was talk less…he was shocked that what they are saying…..abhijeet pulled out him of hug….

Abhijeet-arey sir aap sab log kya kehe rahe ho haan mujhe to kuch samaj nahin aa raha hain ki aaplog kya kehe rahe hain….all were shock to hear this from abhijeet….

Salunkhe-tum saach kehai rahe ho ki tum humlogo ko nahin pehechante…

Abhijeet calmly spoke-nahin…mai to aj hi join kiya hu cid mai..this made salunkhe had tears and he was very sad that this was abhijeet but this is not his abhijeet….

The case had solved in the evening but again a case was reported and this made them irritated they went to that place….

At crime spot…

Abhijeet-sir issey to gala ghot ke mara gaya hain…bechare ki turant maut hogaiyi….

Daya-haan abhijeet lekin issey isi jagah main aake kyun mara kisi sunsan jagha pai bhi mar sakta tha…..

Abhijeet-thik kaha tumne daya lekin kya bajah hogi issey yaha marne ke liye…..ruko daya yeh dekho kuck likha hua hain iske chati(chest) par….ABHIJEET!iski chest pai mera nam kkyu likha hua hain…..

Guess friends that uske chest pai abhijeet ke name kyu likha hua tha and good bye and for the next chap give review and sory for the short chapter


	3. bullet

Hello friends I am back with the new chapter…..please review minimum for this story give review 50 but give me max reviews plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….. Story…..

Abhijeet-kisine mujhe challenged kiya hain…..aur yeh dekho yeh likha hua ki catch me if you can…..lakta hain mujhe issey pakarna…..

Daya-lekin tum akele jaoge….

Abhijeet-haan abhijeet ke man (dill) mai aata hai woh wahi karta hain….

Daya was astonished because this was his best buddy dialogue when he had been challenged….abhijeet tum akele jaoge….

Abhijeet-haan main akela jaounga…lekin please tum aur team mat ana…..

Daya-lekin abhijeet tum Akeley UN logo se samna kar sakhoge…..

Abhijeet-haan mai kar sakunga….iss desh mai esa kuch nahin hain jo abhijeet nahin kar saka hain samjhe tum….

Daya-lekin mai aaunga….

Abhijeet-nahin tum nahin aaoge samjhe…and it's an order….

Daya was sad….accha thik hain….but he is not a man to listen his order because he is his friend…but his colleague also

Abhijeet went to his car and was crying….and telling….

Abhijeet-sorry daya mai tujhse aise baat kar raha hu kya karu main bata iss case ke liye maine puri 7 saal laga diya aur aapne marne ka natak bhi kiya lekin mai aur kya karta bata agar tujhe batata to tu mujhe jane nahin deta kyunki yeh bohot hi complicated mission hain…acp sir ko bhi nahin pata….agar main tujhe leke jata tere jaan ko bhi khatra tha aur karta yaar…..i am feeling guilty daya salunkhe sahab acp sir tarika aur team ke sab se natak kiya…sorry daya sorry….and he remembers the flash back….

Flash back

After doctor putting the cover on abhijeet all of them came out crying and in inside the ICU the doctor said to abhijeet…

Doctor-aap yeh kyun kar rahe hain…kya milega aapko yeh karke…

Abhijeet-mujhe kuch nahin milega doctor mujhe ek mission pe Jana hain isliyea…..agar main daya ko batau to woh bhi jayega lekin usmey khatra bohot hain isliyea….

Doctor-oh isileya aap unlogo se chupa rahe hai….

Abhijeet-haan doctor….

Daya and acp came inside and they tell doctor for the antim sarja….and they went to the ghat for abhijeet antim saja but abhijeet get out from the log of wood and put a dummy of him inside the log of wood and went away seeing the crying cid family….

Abhijeet-sorry sir lekin intezar kariye main jarur aayunga aur aapse bhi milunga chinta mat kariye sir bhagwan in sablogo ko khush rakhna…and he went away to Canada …

Flash back end…

At that place where abhijeet had told to go….

Abhijeet-main aa gaya hu kaha hoo tum….and a man with a hat on his head came in front of him….

Man-agaya tum abhijeet…bohor der karke aaya and girl also come with him tied with the rope in hand and was sitted in a chair…and the man point a knife in the neck of the girl….agar main tarika ko maar du to kya tum uney chor doge…..and the girl was tarika…and he was about to cut her neck…

Abhijeet-nahin nahin **Tarika Ji **ko kuch maat karna…..main uneh chor dunga….lekin please unhe kuch nahin karna….

Tarika was shocked to hear tarika ji from abhijeet mouth…..and then…

Tarika-abhijeet tum mujhe tarika ji kaha….

Abhijeet listen this word and shocked because he had told her tarika ji and tarika ji was only called by his abhijeet…

Tarika-tum abhijeet ho na batao tum abhijeet hona haan and she was angry….batao…

Abhijeet was now irritated-haan haan mai tumhara abhijeet hu samjhi…main tumhara abhijeet hu tarika ji…jo 7 saal peheley mar chukka tha ab who bapas aa gaya samjhe aap….

Tarika was crying-main janta tha ki meri abhijeet ko kuch nahin ho sakta…

Man-lekin aab hoga…and a voice cutted him….

Voice-nahin hoga samjhe….

Abhijeet looked at that diarection…

Abhijeet-daya maine tumhe kaha tha ki tum nahin aaoge lekin kyun aaye tum…

Daya-haan aaya hu main aapne dost ko bachane samjhe and all the cid team arrived and the firing starts…abhijeet open the rope and tarika hugged abhijeet tightly….

Tarika- main janti thi ki meri abhi ko kuch nahin hoga…..and tarika hugged very tightly….

One goon was about to shot daya and abhijeet saw that and he came in front of him and a gunshot all sees that direction….

Tarika-abhiiiiiiii!

Daya-bosssss!

The bullet hit abhijeet chest near his heart and he fell down…..

Kya abhijeet bach payega ya iss bar sachmai chala jaiga…..janne ke liye stay tuned….aur haan yesterday 1 st anniversary of dareya had on 19 march in chote heroes…and for more details go to CuteDareya...

Good bye friends and please review and who had gave review thank you so much for supporting me….

And sorry for the short update….


	4. ek naya twist

Hi friends I am back this is the fourth chapter of kya yeh saach hain…..abhi tak romance baki hain meri friends dareya and abhirika…peheley this story and thanks for the reviews who had given me…..sorry for the late update….aur please yeh story parke achappal mat phekna…

Priya-thank you and abhi will be saved or not peep into it thanks for your review…

Navikiran-kuch nahin hoga abhi sir ko kuch nahin….

Katily ji-thanks for your review…

Ritesh7-thanks for the review thank u….

And now the story…..

Daya went to him and put his head on his lap and was crying to see his best buddy like this…..

Daya-abhi yeh tuney kyu kiya firse tuney mujhe bachaya…..pankaj ambulance ko phone karo jaldi…..

Abhijeet-kuch nahin hua hain daya kuch nahin chup ho jao tum…..

Daya-kyu chup ho jau mai haan….bol….

Abhijeet-yaar apna khyal rakhna hamesha khush rehena….

Daya-yeh tu kya bol raha hain haan tu thik hain abhi ambulance ayegi to(but abhijeet was senseless)sir main aab ambulance ka wait nahin kar sakta…and he picked abhijeet and put into the quallis and rushed to the hospital…..

Acp-doctor…doctor jaldi emergency…

Doctor was the same when abhijeet was been shot and the ward boys take abhijeet to the operation theatre…..

Doctor-inka to bohot khoon behe chukka hain bachchna nammumkin hain…..lekin I will try my best to save abhijeet….

Daya-doctor abhijeet ko bachalijiye please…doctor went away and the operation…..

Shreya come to daya and hold his hand daya look at her and hug her tightly…..shreya pat his back…..

Shreya-daya abhijeet bhaiya ko kuch nahin hoga…apne aap ko sambhaliye…..

Daya-kesai sambhalu shreya haan tum bolo…..7 saal baad abhi aya india main aur phirse aisa…. aisa kyun hota hain uske saath hi …

Flashback….

Daya ruk tujhe to main tarika ke samne kyu bola ki main bathroom singer hu aur tune to nak hi katwa di haan ruk tujhe main batata hu…..

Daya-abhhijeet yehi to saach hain subha jate ho 8 baje aur aate ho 10 baje aur tum ganey gate ho tarah tarah ke ganey tumharey dimag main….. kuch chalta hain ya nahin haan…..

Abhijeet-main gaata hu to tujhe kya and then abhi catches him and bit him on his shoulder…mar para na agar tum nahin bolte to yeh mar nahin parti…..

Daya-lekin mujhe nahin lagta kyunki tum bohot dhire se marte ho…ekdum shreya ke jaisey…..when he speaks this one he bit his tongue…..

Yeh mainey kya bol diya…..

Abhi-accha to yeh baat hain mere behen se pyar wah bhai kya baat hain…..kab hua yeh sab….

Daya- abhi 1 mahiney ho gaye hain….

Abhi-kya ar tuney mujhe bataya nahin…..he was about to think when someone put a hand on his shoulder….

Daya-tum kya kar rahi ho shreya….

Shreya-aap kya soch rahe hain haan bataiye…..

Daya-woh hamare masti….

After 2 hours….

Doctor come out and tells….

Doctor-abhijeet bach gaya hain aur ussey sirf aur sirf dua hi baacha saka hain and he is fine khun bohot behe chukka tha leking baach gaya…..

Daya-kya hum ussey mil sakte hain….

Doctor-haan jarur….

Everyone went to the room and daya immediately hug him and abhijeet pat his back and he tells….

Abhijeet-arey daya main thik hu dekh….

Daya main tujhse bohot naraz hu…

Abhijeet-arey daya main kya karta haan ….

Tarika instantly hugged him and tells-abhi tum kyu chale gaye the haan…

Abhi-sorry tarika ji main kya karu haan bolo duty peheley aata….

Acp-lekn maine koi mission nahi di thi maine….

Abhi-sir mujhe Canada jana para…..and he was about to say a girl with a formal dress ran to abhijeet and hugged him…..

Girl-abhi tum bhi na ghar pai bina bataye chale aai haan…ek phone bhi to kar sakte the na…aur yaha par kya hua hain tumhe haan…

Abhi-kuch nahin hua hain tina…..

Tina-to yahapar tum…..

Abhi-arey JAAN goli lagi hain mujhe… all were stunned

Tina-tumhe kuch ho jata toh mera kya hota…

Abhi-kuch nahin koi aur dhund leti….

Tina-shut up abhi….

Abhi-sorry baby

Daya-yeh sab kya ho raha abhijeet haan….

Abhi-oh sorry(to tina) jaan yeh hain daya mera sabse accha dost plus bhai jo main tumhe bataata tha…aur daya yeh hain mera FINANCE…..all were shock….

Tarika-kya….lekin abhi tum to mujhe pyar karte ho na…..

Abhi-nahin toh woh usdin jo kaha tha na woh mujhe koi jasusi kar raha tha isliyea aur daya main tumhe bataya tha ussdin woh yehi koi jasusi kar raha tha isliyea….

Tarika was very hurt-lekin tumne yeh kyun kiya haan maine abhi tak shaddi nahin ki…..

Abhi-kya….kyun nahin ki tumne…

Tarika-tumhare pyar ke liye….

Daya-abhijeet mujhe yeh ummeed nahi thi….

Abhijeet-kya bol raha hain tu haan…..

Acp-haan abhijeet daya thik kehe raha hain….humlog ja rahe hain….then the doctor came…

Doctor-inki wife kon hain….

Abhijeet-yeh hain doctor sahab tina….

Tarika cries badly-abhijeet tumey mujhse kabhi mafi nahin milegi…..

Daya-mujhse bhi abhi good bye….all looked at him and went away…

Doctor-tina ji aap jaiye aur yeh dawai leke aiye….

Tina-ok abhi jaan aap yahapar rukiye main abhi ata hu….

Abhijeet-ok and Tina went….

Abhijeet pov-sorry tarika ji and daya and acp sir sorry very sorry kya karu main haan kya karu abhi tak mera mission complete nahi hua hain yeh tina ek mujrim hain kya karu main haan agar iske khulaf sabot chahiye toh mujhe issey aisey bat karna jesai yeh mera wife hain lekin yeh mera wife nahin hoga nahin hoga mera wife tarika hoga…..sorry tarika ji very sorry….

At tarika house…

Tarika was crying badly and telling-abhi tumne aisa kyu kiya haan main tumse itna pyar karta hu aur tumne mujhe aisa pyar ka silla diya aan….

At the bureau….

All are there and abhijeet also come but all were not happy with abhijeet decision….

Abhijeet-kya hua sablog aisa muh latkake khare hue hain haan…

Daya-abhijeet tumne jo kiya hain na isliyea…..

Abhijeet-maine kya kiya daya….

Acp-tumne kya kiya haan…..jante ho kya hua hain taika nain sucide kiya hain aur woh sirf tumhara liye samhe …

Abhijeet-kya bol rahe hain aap sir….tarika konse hospital main hain haan…

Daya-city hospital…

Sorry for the late update kya karu meri laptop kharab ho chuki thi isliyea….kaisa laga story haan kya hoga tarika ko kya tarika nai sachch main suicide ki hain ya natak kar rahi hain janne ke liye stay tuned…bye bye and good night


	5. abhijeet ka confess

Hi friends I am back with the fifth chapter of kya yeh saach hain…..and sorry for the late update…..

And all who encourage me to write thanks to everybody….

And now the story….

Abhijeet went to the city hospital and went to receptionist(r) and talk to her frustrately ….

Abhijeet-tarika patient hain hospital main konsey room main hain…

R-sir apka naam kya han kyunki ek aadmmi nain mana kiya hain kisiko uss room kai andar jane ke lliye…

Abhijeet-abhijeet naam hain mera…

R-sorry sir aap nahi ja sakte kyunki unhone jane se mana kiya hain…..

Abhijeet-kise bola han mujhe andar jane se mana kiya hain in angry tone…..

R-ji kissi daya naam ke admi nai kaha hain…..

Abhijeet-kya daya…..dekhiye mujhe Jana hi hoga samjhe…..

R-lekin aap nahi jaa sakte…sir please aap samjhiye…..

Abhijeet was pulling his batch but in hurry he pulled out his gun and pointed to the receptionist…

Receptionist was afraid and tells that to go and tell the room no and he went to Tarika's seeing tarika is on bed unconscious and on the other side receptionist called the cid…

Acp picked up the phone….

Acp-hello acp parduman here….

R-hello sir yahapar kooi gun dikhake andar gaya hain ek patient ke room ap jaldi aaiye city hospital….

Acp-haan hum abhi atey hain….and acp sir told everyone to went city hospital….

All went to city hospital…..

Daya-kya hua kosey room main….

R-aaiye…..

And went to Tarika's room and see abhijeet was seating and crying…..and the background music….

Oh Nadan parindey…..

O Nadan parindey ghar aaja

Ghar aja 3

Kyu desh bidesh phire mara….

Kyu haal behal ka karnama….

Kyu desh bidesh phire mara….

Tu raat biraat ka banjara….

Oh Nadan parindey ghar aaja…

Ghar aaja...

Ghar aaja…

Ghar aajaaaaaaaaaa…

Nadan parindey ghar aaja….

Nadan parindey ghar aaja…

Nadan parindey ghar aaja….

Satan badan pai phere hain…..

Har karam ke kaprey peheney hain…

Kate chahe jitna Na ra….

Paroseyo hawao KO….

Khudse Na bachpaye tu….

Tor asmano ko…

Phuk de jawano ko…..

Khudko chupa na payega tu….

Koi bhi le raasta…

Tu hain tu main basta…

Aapne hi ghar ayega tu….

Oh Nadan…

Oh Nadan parindey ghar aaja….

Ghar aaaja ….

Ghar aaja…..

Ghar ajaa…..

Nadan parindey ghar aaja….

Nadan parindey ghar aja…

Nadan parindey ghar ajja…

Nadan parindey ghar aaja…..

Kaka re kaka re mohi itni a raj tose chun chun khayio re maas…

Kaka re kaka re mohi itni a raj tose chun chun khayi yo re maas…..

Hey jiya re khayio na toh naina morey…khayio nato naina morey priya ke Milan ke aas…

Khaiyo na toh naina morey khaiyo na toh naina morey priya ke Milan ki aas…

Oh naadan ….

Oh Nadan parindey ghar aaja….

Ghar aaja….

Ghar aaja…

Ghar aaja…..

Nadan parindey ghar aaja…. (8)

Abhijeet-tarika uth jao na please…merey liye tarika please…and his tear drops fell on Tarika's hand…. I love you tarika….

Sometimes later tarika's hand start to move and her eyes open….and sees abhi in front of her…..

Tarika-abhi…abhijeet.. I love you too…

Abhijeet-haan haan tarika tum uth gayi and he hugs her…

All came inside and clap….

Abhijeet was shocked to see them here…..daya went and hug her…

Daya-main janta tha ki tum kuch aisa vaisa nahi kar sakte…..

Abhi get red handed that he love tarika…..

Acp-lekin abhijeet tumne aisa kyun kiya haan bolo…

Abhijeet-sir mera abhi mission complete nahin hua hain…woh… mera finanace nahin hain all give a sigh….sir woh kaaliya ke behen hain….

Acp-kya bol rahe ho tum abhijeet…..

Abhi-haan sir aur who daya ko marna chahati hain kyunki usse ne kalliya ke bare sabot nikala tha…..wahapar maine daya ko nahin leke gaya kyunki wahapar bohot khatra hain…..

Daya-tumne mere liye apni jaan se khele haan….

Abhi-haan daya kyunki tu mera dost hain samjhe…

Kesa laga story haan…aur music…..and sorry for the late update and I am waiting for the 50 review only 48 reviews milli hain aur 2 reviews and then 80 reviews…..please friends…and agar yeh story boring lakti hain toh I will delete it…tell me with ur reviews…..good bye and good night…tata..


End file.
